Swan Queen Drabbles
by kimmiehier
Summary: Sometimes I stress over things and then I write them off and well, why not publish them, right? They can be enjoyable sometimes. I seem to write in Swan Queen lately so yeah, enjoy as much as you can. Rated M JUST TO BE SAFE because I don't know what will come, or WHO will come ;). Who knows I might make a smut drabble once, we'll see!
1. Doctor's appointment

"Are you okay, dear?"

Emma was breathing irregularly on her chair, clearly having something on her mind that wasn't all that pleasant to her. As soon as she heard the voice of her soulmate she straightened and got control of her breathing again, "I'm fine."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, not at all convinced, when she remembered a certain thing. "You're scared, aren't you?"

The savior nodded meekly, bracing herself for the older woman to laugh at her.

Regina tried her best to hold back a laugh, but it was too funny not to laugh about it. She released a light chuckling sound, "The woman who fights monsters fearlessly, who would sacrifice her life without hesitation, who stares death in the eye and doesn't back down, is scared of a simple doctor's appointment."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Go ahead and laugh, at least I am not shaking uncontrollably in a dentist chair."

"That was one time!" The Queen defended herself, making Emma laugh this time. "Watch it sheriff, or I'll give you a reason to be scared tonight."

She smirked, "Oh really? I do recall you begging for me not too long ago."

"I didn't cry though, unless some people."

Her eyes widened, "That was once! In my defense, you really did push it to the absolute limit, you'd be crying before you'd reach that point."

"You never got me there though, doubt you'll be able to."

"Wanna put that theory to the test tonight?"

Shaking her head, Regina walked over to the blonde and straddled her legs. "I don't think so dear, ton-.."

They got interrupted by a woman clearing her throat, drawing both their attention. "Emma Swan-Mills?"

Both of them got a bit flustered and Regina pecked the woman beneath her before getting off her lap, "You'll be fine." She reassured before the woman went off.


	2. Emma is lonely 1

Time ticked by very slowly, every movement of the clock's hand was audible throughout the room. There was complete silence inside the room, apart from an occasional sigh coming from the woman within it. Everybody who had even dared to go near her thought she was just cranky today, like everything was just normal. The reality would never even cross their mind for a second as her life was seemingly good. _Yeah, right._

It was true that her life didn't seem too bad initially, but if there was one thing she had learned, it was that looks could be deceiving. Feelings and events were further away from each other than people seemed to realize, one could be happy while being surrounded by bad luck, and one could be sad while being surrounded by good luck.

The blonde woman sat in the living room, deep inside her head. Too deep. As practical as her perceptive mind could be, it was also capable of giving her hell instead. The worst thing would be that she had no idea what could possibly be wrong, she felt like shit, to say at the very least.

Yes, her life was good. She had her son with her inside her apartment, she had a decent paying job that she most certainly didn't mind doing, she was even dating with some guy. Okay, she would be lying if she said it was just _some_ guy, because honestly he felt like so much more. The past months had been insane and it was almost like a fairy tale coming to life, the way the happiness radiated off the two.

Reality was, she was a not a fairy tale character.

As pleasant as the times together with him were, as empty were the nights she spent alone. No, it wasn't because he wasn't there, the guy wasn't even on her mind during that time. It was almost like a person that didn't exist was occupying it, as she wasn't able to even get a gender out of it. Surely she'd assume it was a guy, but her feelings seemed to be opposed to that. No, whoever it was that made her feel this way, wasn't a guy in the slightest and thus not the person she was currently dating.

But if it wasn't him, who could possibly be it? And moreover, why was she mourning over this seemingly unrealistic person? It was like an empty spot in her heart, she'd nearly say it was similar to having a broken heart, but something was off. _Way off._

Emma let herself fall back on the couch with a groan, not being able to grasp the situation. Henry was in his room probably reading, even though he knew he was supposed to sleep by now. She reminded herself to check up on him in about 40 minutes to officially end his reading time, but that seemed so far away in her current state. Why was this happening to her, she had a perfectly happy life. _Why can't they put this agony in someone else._ Little did she know that she wasn't the only one suffering.

It wasn't the boy, he knew of nothing and felt just fine, deep into his world of books and fairy tales. No, it was someone she would never expect to suffer like that, not even if she still had her memories, neither of them would. Of course they would realize she was mourning the loss of her son, but it wasn't just the agony of losing a child; it was more than just that. The feeling of heartbreak had consumed the one woman who was able to recall every moment of it.

It was ten past ten in the evening when there was a knock on the officer's door, making her shoot up straight from the couch, immediately alert. She wasn't expecting any company, she knew better than to make appointments at this hour. _Wonder who that could be._ With that curious feeling she carefully approached her door, peeking through the eye-hole, looking straight into another eye. It startled her at the very least and didn't see any details because of the shock that coursed through her body, though it faded quickly.

The blonde decided to open up the door slowly, seeing whoever was behind it. She left the chain on the door just in case and opened it up, peeking her head through the doorpost. "Can I help you?" Emma asked as she looked at the person in front of her. When she took a proper look though, she couldn't help but notice how the emptiness was suddenly gone and she could swear she felt butterflies going through her stomach instead. She blamed it on the relief that it wasn't some aggressive burglar. Stranger than a burglar for sure, as she could see the woman getting flustered and even color a little bit red. Did she have some sort of secret admirer she was unaware of? Whoever it was, she clearly didn't know what to say.

After a moment of awkwardness the woman seemed to finally recompose herself and tightened her posture, not a trace of the former awkwardness to be found. "Good evening Miss Swan, can I come in? I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Emma rose quirked an eyebrow, "Why would I let a stranger into my house?"

The brunette's shoulders tensed at the remark, however she didn't miss a beat. "Because I am not a stranger. Go on and use that little superpower of yours to test it, we've known each other for a while."

The mention of her 'little superpower' threw her off guard, _how does she know about that?_ It certainly didn't seem like she was lying. She narrowed her eyes, "Just because you believe it doesn't make it true. You could believe to be a queen, though that doesn't make you one."

"Actually Miss Swan, I _used_ to be a queen."

"Well then, _your majesty,_ I don't know where you got your information or why you are onto me, but I can guarantee you I will find out. Have a good night." The blonde wanted to close the door, however then noticed that something stopped it from closing. She sighed, "Your foot? Honestly?"

The woman certainly didn't seem to back down. "I am not leaving until I get a chance to explain the situation, you never were easy to convince. I know you have no memory of me and my story will seem impossible, but give it a chance. Aren't you feeling it too? The emptiness?"

Her eyes widened slightly, knowing things like her ability to see if someone is lying or not is one thing, but knowing her feelings takes it a step further. Who the hell was this woman, _what_ was this woman? Her curiosity was beginning to drive her insane, though it might just be that nervous feeling amplifying it.

"Fine, I'll be going then."


End file.
